All About Me:All About You Kyu side :KyuMin
by rainy hearT
Summary: Aku tahu, Sungmin akan terus melihatku. Itu sudah dituliskan dalam takdir, dan meski aku tak tahu entah sampai kapan aku akan siap tapi satu saat nanti aku akan menciumnya dan memintanya menjadi milikku.
1. Chapter 1

.

**rainy hearT**

.

**~Proudly present~**

**.**

**.**

**ALL ABOUT U**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast : - Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

-Choi Minho (Shinee)

Others Super Junior members

Pairing: KyuMin

Genre : Drama, romance, angst, etc

Length : ?

Rated : T

Disclaimer : KyuMin saling memiliki, Kyu Milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik Kyu _bersama dengan saya_ ^

Warning : YAOI / BL, GaJe, Typo(s), etc

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

No Copas No Bash No Flame

.

.

.

"Aku pikir ini waktu yang tepat."

"Maksud hyung?"

Sungmin melakukan usaha terbaiknya dan mencoba tersenyum. Meski semuanya percuma saja karena Ryeowook tetap bisa tahu apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi padanya. Tinggal dalam satu ruangan apartemen yang memungkinkan mereka berbagi segalanya.

Tak ada yang bisa disembunyikan oleh Sungmin.

"Sudah beberapa tahun dan tak ada perubahan apapun. Aku merasa semuanya percuma."

Sungmin merasakan tepukan dan usapan lembut di bahunya. Ia menoleh melihat wajah sedih Ryewook. "Yah, mungkin sudah saatnya kau merubah semuanya Hyung. Selama ini, kau hanya terlalu sibuk dengannya dan sampai tak mempedulikan orang lain yang mungkin saja malah sanggup memberikan perhatian lebih."

"Kau bisa saja."

Dan kemudian hanya hening. Ryewook memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin. Hyung yang sangat ia sayangi ini sepertinya semakin kurus. Heum... ia tak mau merasakan cinta jika sakitnya akan membuatmu semakin kurus. Ryewook tertawa kecil mengingat pemikiran bodohnya barusan.

Sepertinya, ia terlalu dalam memikirkan semua masalah yang dihadapi Sungmin.

'Cinta tak harus memiliki.'

Jika mendengar kata-kata itu, rasanya hampa dan tak berguna. Tetap saja, kita egois dan harus memiliki. Rasa sakit hati, lebih bertahan lama dan terus saja melukai tubuh kita meski lukanya tak terlihat sama sekali. Jika bahkan memiliki cinta pun, entahlah harus bersikap seperti apa.

Mungkin pemikiran Ryewook memang ada benarnya. Sungmin hanya ingin merasakan perasaan dicintai. Hanya cukup dia dicintai oleh orang yang baru dan dia akan melupakan perasaan mencintainya yang sudah cukup lama menyatu dengan Sungmin.

Ryewook melihat wajah sendu Sungmin yang tengah tertidur. Namja itu selalu lelah dan tertidur dengan cepat setelah melampiaskan semua perasaannya. Meski hanya diam dan berusaha menahan air mata yang tak mungkin untuk tak keluar, ia tetap merasa lelah.

Ryewook merapihkan makan malam yang telah ia siapkan untuk Sungmin. Ia bergegas meraih mantel dan tas ranselnya. Sudah waktunya untuk bekerja. Ryewook berjalan pelan hingga akhirnya dia sampai di platform untuk menunggu kereta yang akan ia naiki.

Dari wangi yang berada disekitarnya, Ryewook bisa merasakan jika ini wangi namja itu. Ia benci karena ia juga ikut merasakan sakit hati yang Sungmin rasakan. Ia benci saat melihat wajah angkuh yang seakan buta dan tak melihatnya, padahal mereka berdiri tepat bersisian.

Ryewook memilih menjauh, dan ia tersenyum lega saat menemukan seseorang yang tengah sibuk mengacak-acak tas ranselnya.

"Hyung..."

"Oh, Wookie baby..."

"Nde." Ryewook meraih lengan namja itu dan bergelayut manja padanya. "Sungmin hyung tak berangkat malam ini. Kurasa, kita harus mencarikan perkerjaan lain untuknya. Menjadi penyanyi dicafe itu akan semakin menyakitinya."

Ryewook mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap namja kesayangannya. Ia mencuri ciuman kecil di hidung namja itu. "Bisa bantu aku, Hyung."

Heuh... namja tampan itu tengah sibuk dengan pemikirannya lagi. "Yesung hyung..." Ryewook merengek manja.

"Aku sedang memikirkan kemana sebaiknya kita membuang Sungmin."

Ryewook hanya berpout-ing ria saat mendengar kata-kata menyebalkan dari Yesung.

"Ish... bukan membuang. Hanya menjauhkan dia dari Kyuhyun. Aku tak mau terus-terusan melihat wajah sedih Sungmin Hyung. Cukup sudah untuk 3 tahun terakhir ini. Kurasa dia harus mencari seseorang yang bisa mencintainya dan mungkin Sungmin hyung akan belajar mencintai namja itu."

"Bagaimana jika Sungmin memilih mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yeoja?"

Sahutan pelan nan lirih itu benar-benar membuat Ryewook gemas. Dia mencubit pinggang Yesung dan kemudian segera berlari kedalam kereta yang kebetulan sudah berhenti tepat dibelakangnya. Ia membiarkan Yesung meringis kesakitan.

Mereka menghilang tepat setelah kereta itu pergi. Tak ada yang tersisa disana. Termasuk Kyuhyun, yang sedari tadi berdiri diam dan menggenggam kedua tangannya. Ia pun hilang bersama perginya kereta itu.

.

.

.

Ryewook sibuk membolak-balikkan tumpukkan kertas yang sangat membosankan baginya. Mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya di cafe dimana ia bekerja sepertinya percuma. Mengerjakan di rumah pun tak mungkin. Ia selalu teralih perhatian pada Sungmin.

Di cafe, dia pun tak bisa menghentikan rasa bencinya saat melihat seorang namja yang terlihat tampan dengan pakaian casualnya. Menekan tuts piano dan sesekali melayangkan senyumannya saat ia terhanyut oleh nada yang ia mainkan sendiri.

Tanpa sadar Ryewook menekan keras pensilnya hingga ujungnya patah.

"Sudahlah. Mau kau lihat sampai kedua bola matamu keluar-pun, dia akan tetap seperti itu. Sangat mengherankan, Sungmin bisa menyukai namja yang bahkan tak bisa berbicara dengan baik dan benar seperti dia."

Ryewook menghela nafasnya. Cafe sangat tenang sore itu hingga Yesung tak sibuk dan bisa mengganggunya. Yeah, mengganggu fantasinya dimana hanya tempat itu yang bisa menjadikan keinginannya nyata. Ia bisa mencabik-cabik Kyuhyun seenaknya.

"Hyung..."

Ryewook ikut menoleh saat mendengar suara orang yang ia yakini, adalah target selanjutnya dari semua rencana yang ia susun baik-baik.

"Ah...Minho-ah. Aigo! Kau semakin tampan saja."

Minho hanya bisa tersipu malu. Dia masih seperi anak-anak, yang terkadang memang sangat menggemaskan. Meski pada kenyataannya, dialah pemilik cafe itu tapi dia tak pernah membandingkan apapun tentang perbedaan kekayaan dan usianya.

"Aku tak melihat Sungmin hyung." Minho berbicara pelan sambil melihat kesekeliling. "Dia tak berangkat?"

Ryewook menggeleng pelan. "Dia sedikit tak bersemangat malam ini. Eum, Minho-yah..."

"Heum..."

Ryewook menatap Minho. Kedua mata mereka bertemu dan sukses membuat Minho salah tingkah, terlebih Ryewook bahkan tersenyum saat melihatnya. "Kau tahu, kau sangat tampan."

"Hyung sangat berlebihan."

"Kurasa, kau tak kalah tampan dari batu itu. Bagaimana jika kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Sungmin hyung lagi."

Minho terdiam. Raut wajahnya berubah. "Sungmin hyung..."

"Aku tahu, aku terlalu memaksakan kemauanku. Tapi aku mencintai Sungmin hyung. Melihatnya menangisi batu itu terus menerus membuatku bertambah kesal. Setidaknya jika denganmu, dia akan merasa lebih baik. Kurasa dia hanya butuh dicintai."

Ryewook menatap kedalam kedua mata besar Minho. "Kau masih mencintainya bukan?"

Minho mengangguk pelan. "Tapi, Kyuhyun hyung..."

"Ish... dia bahkan bukan saudaramu. Aku benci kenapa kau mengalah pada hantu batu itu."

"Tapi, dia anak appaku dan aku tak mau..."

"Sudahlah, kalau begitu." Ryewook mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Minho dan kembali sibuk melihat tugasnya. " Sebaiknya kau beralih saja jika sama sekali tak mau berusaha. Kau mengalah pada orang yang salah. Kyuhyun tak menyukai Sungmin. Aku tahu, dia hyungmu. Tapi kalian bahkan tak sedarah. Jika Ummamu tak menikah dengan si bodoh itu, aku sangat yakin jika Sungmin Hyung akan menyukaimu."

Ryewook kembali menghentakkan genggaman tangannya ke meja. Dia sungguh gemas. "Kenapa kau masih sangat muda Minho-yah...Ish, aku benci Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari yang lainnya. Hari yang sama seperti hari sebelumnya. Sekolah musik sama sekali tak menarik lagi baginya. Cafe tempatnya bernyanyi pun, sama sekali tak bisa menghiburnya. Dia sama sekali tak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya pada hal lain. Meski ia bisa mendengar suara Minho, tapi kedua matanya selalu bisa menemukan sosok yang tengah duduk diam sambil melempar jagung kearah merpati yang ada dihadapannya.

Bagi Sungmin, pemandangan dihadapannya sangat indah. He is kind of another angel. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat sempurna, terlalu bersinar.

"Aku tahu, aku tak bisa mengalihkanmu."

Minho berucap pelan dan sambil menepuk bahu Sungmin. Sungmin mau tak mau harus merasakan perasaan bersalah. Ia juga terluka tengah membuat Minho berada dalam posisi yang mungkin malah paling sakit diantara mereka.

Sungmin menyentuh kedua sisi pipi Minho. "Kau terlalu baik, Minho."

"Tapi tak cukup baik untukmu."

Sungmin membeku. Sungmin tahu, jika Minho mencintainya. Entah berapa kali namja itu menyatakan perasaannya. Semua orang pun tahu jika Minho bahkan seribu kali lebih baik dari Kyuhyun. Tapi, kenapa...

"Mianhe, Minho." 

"Bukan salahmu jika sama sekali tak menyukaiku. Tapi, aku bisa mencintaimu. Kita bisa, setidaknya jika kau mau mencoba. Jebalyo..."

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, bagaimana kencanmu?'

Ryewook bertanya dengan semangat penuh. Ia sendiri yang mengatur kencan Sungmin dengan Minho hari ini. Suasana romantis, sore yang cerah bersama dengan angin yang sejuk. Ditambah ice cream dan juga merpati yang selalu beterbangan di tengah taman.

"Bukankah sangat romantis, seperti di Paris. Jadi, bagaimana dengan Minho? Apa kau sudah... eum setidaknya berciuman dengannya?"

Sungmin hanya diam. Ia sama sekali tak bisa mencerna apapun yang dikatakan Ryewook. Dalam pikirannya hanya ada Kyuhyun ia sama sekali tak mengerti, kenapa di semua tempat ia harus selalu bertemu Kyuhyun.

"Wookie-ah..."

"Heum..."

"Disana juga ada Kyuhyun."

"Mwoya! Bagaimana bisa?!" Ryewook berteriak kesal. "Bagaimana dia bisa ada disana? Dari semua taman, bagaimana bisa dia ada disana!? Dasar penguntit!" Ryewook kesal, dia terlihat benar-benar sangat kesal dan marah. Ia sudah susah payah membujuk Minho, agar menyatakan perasaannya lagi pada Sungmin.

Sudah susah payah membujuk Sungmin untuk kencan (?) dengan Minho, dan akhirnya semua berakhir seperti ini lagi.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun seperti penguntit? Bahkan dia berhenti bekerja di cafe tanpa pemberitahuan apapun dan berapa hari kemudian aku melihatnya berada di toko roti tepat di depan florist yang baru kita buka. Sangat keterlaluan! Aku akan memarahinya terang-terangan. Lihat saja!"

Ryewook segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin memang merasa sangat aneh. Saat dimana ia mulai menjaga jarak dari Kyuhyun, adalah saat yang sangat berat. Karena memang aneh, dia masih bisa menemukan Kyuhyun dimanapun meski dia sudah berpindah tempat kerja, berhenti dari sekolah musik dan bahkan saat ia mengantar bunga kesalah satu pesta pernikahan. Dia bisa menemukan Kyuhyun berada disana, baik dijalan maupun tengah duduk atau sekedar memotret.

Dan dari pintu kaca toko bunganya, ia bahkan bisa melihat Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum ramah pada seorang Halmeoni dan menghidangkan satu potong cake dan juga coffe late yang memang terkenal sangat enak saat Kyuhyun yang membuatnya.

Tak ada satupun celah untuk keburukan yang dimiliki Kyuhyun.

Apapun yang ada didalam tubuh Kyuhyun, semuanya sempurna.

"And I so in love with him..."

.

.

.

Hari dimana Ryewook justru tidak berangkat untuk membantunya ditoko bunga adalah hari yang terberat bagi Sungmin. Pemilik cake shop, tempat dimana Kyuhyun bekerja memesan beberapa set bunga untuk menghias tokonya.

Sedikit berdebar. Sungmin tak pernah sedekat ini dengan Kyuhyun setelah beberapa bulan berlalu. Setelah ia memutuskan untuk berhenti menempel pada Kyuhyun dan memutuskan untuk merubah semua tingkah lakunya. Meski ia sendiri merasakan sesuatu yang asing, dia seperti bukan dirinya lagi.

"Ah... kau sudah datang. Kuharap kau tak sibuk, karena aku ingin kau mengatur semua bunga. Bisakah?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Yeoja yang sudah berumur itu sangat manis. Seperti ummanya, dan Sungmin tak mungkin mengatakan tidak pada yeoja pemilik cake shop itu. Meski itu artinya dia akan berada disekeliling Kyuhyun. Namja itu tengah merapihkan meja yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh sepasang kekasih.

Sungmin sesekali mencuri pandang untuk melihat Kyuhyun, dan semuanya masih sama dia masih saja berdebar dan bahkan sekarang terasa sedikit sakit. Sungmin tak mau lebih lama merasakan perasaan itu, dia bergegas merapihkan punga mawar putih di beberapa meja yang tersisa dan segera mengucapkan salam pada ahjumma pemilik cakeshop itu.

Sedikit berharap, Kyuhyun akan menyapanya. Tapi, sepertinya kenyataan tak berjalan seperti apa yang ia inginkan. Bahkan Kyuhyun tak melihatnya sekalipun.

'_He's as cold as ice...'_

.

.

"Hujan..."

Sungmin melihat kearah luar. Sore itu sangat sepi, karena hujan terus saja turun. Ia bahkan tak bisa pulang karena tak mungkin berjalan cukup jauh untuk sampai ke stasiun kereta di tengah hujan yang entah kapan akan berhenti.

Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dan kemudian menutup jendela kaca tokonya. Mungkin ia akan menginap di toko saja. Setelah mengirim pesan pada Ryewook, ia membuat coklat panas dan kembali duduk diam. Ia menekan tombol play pada music player yang ada ditokonya dan ia mulai sedikit merasa tenang. Alunan piano yang terdengar pelan dan lembut cukup berhasil menghibur kesepiannya.

"Sangat tidak sopan kau selalu memainkannya."

Sungmin hampir menjatuhkan gelas coklatnya saat ia mendengar suara bass yang benar-benar ia kenal. Meski hampir sangat jarang Kyuhyun berbicara padanya. Sungmin juga baru merasakan panas pada pahanya beberapa menit setelah ia sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Apakah kau selalu seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun berucap pelan dan mendekati Sungmin. Sungmin tak bisa berkata apapun. Ia bahkan belum percaya pada penglihatannya, Kyuhyun berada dihadapannya, dan berbicara padanya.

"Aku tidak... aku tak sengaja menjatuhkan coklatnya. Uh... maaf. Tapi, kenapa kau ada disini?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Situasi seperti ini membuat Sungmin sedikit canggung. Meski sebelumnya dia selalu ceria didepan Kyuhyun, tapi entahlah. Sekarang ia merasa sangat takut dan canggung.

"Kenapa kau sangat senang bermain-main?"

"Hheuhhh...?"

Kyuhyun tak menyahut. Ia hanya memamerkan smirk yang entah sejak kapan tak ia keluarkan. Ia mendekati Sungmin dan memegang erat kedua sisi bahunya. "Bagaimana bisa kau selalu seperti ini padaku?"

"Aku tak melakukan apapun. Bukankah aku sudah menjauh? K-kau sepertinya tak..."

"Beraninya kau melakukan itu padaku?"

"Aku tak melakukan apapun, Kyu. Aku tak mengganggumu."

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin. Kedua mata foxy itu terlihat sangat cantik, dan alunan piano yang mengiringi mereka sepertinya seakan mengerti suasana hati Kyuhyun.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu untuk menjauhiku?"

"Tapi, Kyu kau..."

Sungmin diam.

Dia tak akan bisa bicara saat bibirnya merasakan kelembutan bibir Kyuhyun. Sesuatu yang hangat dan sangat memaksa, yang sanggup melemahkan kedua kaki Sungmin. Bahkan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Jangan melakukan apapun tanpa seizinku. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika kau milikku."

"Kyu..."

.

.

.

"What!" Ryewook berteriak histeris. "Beran-beraninya si evil batu menyebalkan itu mencuri ciuman dari bibir Sungmin hyung!" Ryewook menoleh tajam pada Yesung. Namja yang mungkin sama sekali tak bersalah dalam masalah ini.

"Ini karena kau, Hyung! Kau menahanku saat aku akan menjemput Sungmin hyung. Ish... kau sangat menyebalkan."

"Kita sedang di ronde 2 saat kau ingat Sungmin, bagaimana bisa aku membiarkanmu pergi saat aku sendiri membutuhkanmu."

Ryewook ingin sekali memukuli namjanya yang selalu saja blak-blakan itu.

"Ish...Mianhe Sungmin hyung, aku tak bisa menjagamu. Aku berjanji, setelah ini aku akan selalu bersamamu. Mengantarmu dan mengikutimu kemanapun kau mau."

"Yah! Aku namjachingumu. Jika kau terus menguntit Sungmin, kapan kau akan bermesraan denganku?"

"Ish... jangan kekanakkan hyung. Sungmin hyung lebih penting sekarang." Ryewook bergegas merapihkan isi tas ranselnya dan kemudian bersiap. "Nah, sekarang kita berangkat ke florist. Ah... aku ingin mencium wangi bunga."

Ryewook terhenti saat ia tak merasakan pergerakan Sungmin, padahal dia sudah menarik pergelangan tangan namja itu. "Wae Hyung? Apakah ada yang terlupa? Bukankah kau meninggalkan tasmu di toko."

"Eum... Wookie-ah."

"Heum?" 

"Sebenarnya ranselku tak tertinggal di toko."

"Eoh? Dimana hyung? Jangan sampai hilang atau kita tak akan bisamengantarkan bunga yang sudah di booking pembeli. Ish... aku tak punya salinan alamatnya hyung."

"Wookie, tenanglah. Tasku tidak hilang."

"Lalu?"

"Hanya tertinggal di suatu tempat."

"Dimana?"

"Dirumah Kyuhyun."

"Oh... ya sudah kita ambil saja." Ryewook melenggang dengan santainya sambil menarik Sungmin untuk mengikutinya. Tapi selang beberapa detik, "What!" Ryewook berbalik dengan sangat cepat dan menghadap tepat didepan wajah Sungmin. "Bagaimana bisa dirumah Kyuhyun!"

"I-itu..."

"Sshhh... baby Wookie-ah." Yesung mencoba menghentikan tangan kurus Wookie yang terus menggoncangkan tubuh Sungmin.

"Sudahlah. Lagian kemarin hujan deras, dan sangat pas untuk make out."

"Yah!" Ryewook berteriak kesal pada Yesung. "Ingatkan aku jika aku sedang marah denganmu Hyung." Ryewook mendorong tubuh Yesung hingga namja itu menabrak pintu. Ryewook mengacuhkannya dan kembali sibuk pada Sungmin.

"Jangan katakan k-kalian make out."

Meski dengan wajah memerah dan menunduk, tapi dengan jelas dia melihat Sungmin mengangguk.

"Yahhh! Bagaimana bisa? Ish... aku harus buat perhitungan dengan si evil batu jelek itu. Aku akan..."

"Akan apa?"

Ryewook menghentikan kata-katanya. Ia langsung memutar tubuhnya menghadap kepintu. Kemarahannya semakin menjadi saat melihat namja yang benar-benar ia benci tengah berdiri di pintu apartemennya. 

"Aku akan membunuhmu evil batu jelek!"

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa." Kyuhyun memamerkan smirknya. Dan tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya dan mencium lembut bibir namja itu tepat di depan wajah shock Ryewook.

"How dare you Cho Kyuhyun! Dia hyungku!"

Kyuhyun memeluk erat pinggang Sungmin setelah ia menghentikan ciuman singkat mereka. ia menatap tajam pada Ryewook. "Kau tahu, aku tak pernah berharap Sungmin berteman denganmu. Kau membuat semua usahaku sia-sia. Dan tingkahmu yang berani-beraninya menyuruh Minho untuk terus menempel pada Sungmin benar-benar menggangguku. Jangan melakukan apapun pada Sungminku, atau aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih gila padamu."

"Mwoya! Apa maksudmu evil Cho!"

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Ia mendorong Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari apartemennya. Dia merasa dia harus menjelaskan sesuatu terlebih dahulu pada Ryewook dan menyingkirkan kedua seme ecil tak berguna itu diluar pintu.

"Katakan hyung! Bagaimana sebenarnya? Bagaiamana dia bisa melakukan hal itu dengan mudahnya dan bahkan setelah mengacuhkanmu selama beberapa tahun ini dan bagaimana bisa dia menciummu seperti itu? Bag..."

"Tenang Wookie-ah."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?"

"Dia hanya kesal dengan Minho."

"Mwo!" 

"Ya... hari dimana Minho mengatakan dia menyukaiku adalah hari dimana Kyuhyun akan menyatakan perasaannya padaku."

"Mwoya!"

"Trust me, he loves me."

Dan sungmin mencium pipi Ryewook setelah menepuk pipi tirus itu beberapa kali untuk menyadarkan namja manis itu dari keterkejutannya. "YAH! Dasar evil Cho!"

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

Failed!

Bahasanya anehhhhhhhhh...

.


	2. Chapter 2: Kyu Side

.

**rainy hearT**

.

**~Proudly present~**

**.**

**.**

**ALL ABOUT ME**

**Side story dari**

**All About U**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast : - Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

-Choi Minho (Shinee)

Others Super Junior members

Pairing: KyuMin

Genre : Drama, romance, angst, etc

Length : ?

Rated : T

Disclaimer : KyuMin saling memiliki, Kyu Milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik Kyu _bersama dengan saya_ ^

Warning : YAOI / BL, GaJe, Typo(s), etc

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

No Copas No Bash No Flame

.

.

.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV**

**.**

**.**

Dimulai dari saat anak itu datang. Mata besarnya sangat hangat, dan tampan. Dia benar-benar seperti tiruan dari pengusaha muda Choi yang meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat tahun lalu.

Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, jadi jangan mengira aku tak tahu apapun. Aku tahu, appa menyukai bekas istri tuan Choi itu. Siapa yang tak akan jatuh cinta pada yeoja cantik yang malang?

Menjadi hyung dari seorang Choi Minho pun, bukan hal yang aku sesali. Dia anak yang baik dan hangat, bahkan sesekali aku merasa jika dia benar-benar adikku. Selalu menempel dan manja padaku. Meski tak jarang juga aku mengacuhkannya, tapi dia selalu bersinar. Tersenyum padaku.

Bukan aku tak menyukainya, hanya saja dia seperti kedua sisi tangan bagiku.

Aku adalah bagian putih yang selalu terlindung dari cahaya luar, dan dia adalah bagian hitam yang selalu saja menjadi tameng. Dia anak yang mandiri, dan appa menyukainya.

Aku namja yang bebas, yang melakukan apapun sesuai dengan keinginanku. Aku tak suka terikat.

Aku membiarkan Minho, lebih menguasai appaku. Aku juga tak menyesal karena aku tak dekat dengan Umma baruku. Aku tahu, Heechul... dia Umma yang baik. Hanya saja, aku lebih senang menjadi seorang yang bebas dan memulai semuanya sesuai dengan apa yang aku inginkan.

Aku tak menginginkan secuil pun kekayaan appaku membantuku. Aku bisa mandiri dan menikmati hidupku. Sebagai pemusik jalanan, menyanyi di cafe atau bahkan pelayan di toko. Aku belajar semuanya dari nol. Merasakan sulitnya mencari uang di kota yang padat ini.

Dan saat inilah pertama kali aku melihatnya, dan kurasa ini mungkin alasan terbaik yang aku miliki karena aku masih setia naik kereta meski harus berjalan atau bahkan berlari untuk melalui setiap hari dan pekerjaanku.

Aku melihat namja manis yang tengah duduk di kursi yang sedikit jauh dari platform kereta yang sedang kutunggu, dia mengganggu penglihatanku. Dia terlihat mengantuk. Aku tak yakin jika dia seorang namja sebelum aku melihatnya lebih teliti selama beberapa menit.

Musim dingin memang selalu membuat semua orang terlihat semakin manis, dengan penutup telinga dan juga topi kupluk lucu dengan telinga koala berwarna pink. Kulitnya cantik.

Tapi, seorang namja kurus yang terlalu enerjik itu mengganggu kesenanganku. Dengan seenaknya dia membangunkan namja manis yang sedari tadi menarikku untuk terus menerus menatapnya.

Ah... keretaku sudah datang.

"Kajja, Sungmin hyung. Kereta kita sudah datang. Eum, kuharap hari pertama kita akan menyenangkan. Kudengar, pemilik cafe dimana kita bekerja itu adalah putra keluarga Cho."

"Benarkah?"

Bagaimana aku tak mendengar mereka? Mereka bergosip tepat dibelakangku. Dan aku sangat senang karena kereta penuh sesak. Aku bisa merasakan punggungnya tepat berada di belakangku.

Dia wangi dan... hangat.

"Nde, Hyung. Tapi, dia putra dari pengusaha Choi. Namanya Choi Minho, dia teman Yesung hyung. Dan, dari yang kudengar dia sangat tampan. Mungkin saja dia akan menyukaimu nanti. Huwaaa! Aku tak sabar untuk mengenalkanmu pada..."

.

Bughh!

.

"Awwhhh!"

Sungguh aku tak sengaja. Aku hanya tak menyukai apa yang mereka bicarakan, aku hanya_

"Mianhe." Sial! Kenapa suaraku bisa sedingin ini? Aku tak bisa mengatur ekspresi wajahku sendiri.

Ingin sekali aku keluar dari kereta ini dan bersembunyi dimanapun tempat yang tak terlihat manusia. Aku tak sengaja memukulnya.

"Yah! Bisa tidak kau meletakkan kotak bodoh itu. Kau tahu, kereta ini sesak dan kau berhasil memukul kepala Hyungku dengan kotak biola bodohmu. Itu keras tahu!"

"Wookie-ah, sudahlah."

Aku hanya diam.

Akhirnya aku memutar posisi berdiriku hingga aku bertemu dengan kedua matanya. Entahlah, mungkin tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Meski sahabatnya itu terus mengoceh memarahiku, tapi aku tak mendengarkan apapun.

"Sungmin Hyung! Kajja!"

Rasanya sangat berat saat dia harus segera keluar dari keretaku. Entahlah, aku tak tahu dan tak sadar. Aku mengikutinya.

"Cho Kyuhyun."

"Nde..."

Dia menatapku. Aku tahu aku lebih tinggi darinya dan itu malah membuatnya terlihat semakin manis saat ia mencoba melihat kearahku.

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun."

Dia tersenyum.

"Kajja Hyung, kau mengganggu antrian."

"Ak-aku Sungmin. Lee Sungmin."

Aku melihat punggungnya. Semakin menjauh.

Aku tak tahu kenapa aku berdiri didepan gate seperti ini. Haruskah aku mengejarnya?

.

.

.

Dan aku baru sadar, jika aku mengikuti mereka. Terdampar didepan cafe yang aku tahu benar, ini memang milik Minho. Appa pernah mengajakku kesini saat dia membangunnya. Sejujurnya aku merasa menyesal, dan juga sedikit canggung.

Harusnya aku berada di gedung pertunjukkan seperti biasanya. Dan dengan bodohnya aku malah berdiri didepan cafe ini. Aku tak yakin jika aku ingin masuk kesana. Seharusnya aku berada di gedung pertunjukkan, dan bukan disini. Tapi, ugh... Minho. Kenapa dia harus menemukanku?

"Hyung, aku senang kau datang."

"Nde."

Aku tak bisa seperti Minho yang selalu tersenyum. Rasanya kaku sekali.

"Kukira kau akan melihat anak-anak itu malam ini, bukankah ini pertunjukkan pertama mereka?"

"Aku tahu."

Meski sedikit gelap, tapi aku bisa melihat perubahan wajah Minho. Aku tahu aku bersalah sekarang. Dia sudah berusaha menjadi orang baik dan selalu mendekatiku. Entahlah, sangat sulit untuk merubah wajahku agar tersenyum.

"Hyung, aku harap kau bisa disini. Kau tahu, yeah... bermain biola untukku. Aku sangat mengagumimu."

Minho menunjukkan senyumannya lagi. Dia benar-benar anak yang baik. "Hyung, kau tahu bukan_ aku sangat menyayangimu."

Hening.

Aku tahu, aku juga sangat menyayanginya. Menjadi anak tunggal bukanlah hal yang mudah. Terlebih saat kau menyadari jika alasan kau tak memiliki Umma adalah salahmu sendiri. Umma meninggal saat melahirkan aku.

Umma memaksakan kehamilannya dan lebih memilihku dari pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan aku sungguh tak bisa memberikan ekspresi apapun.

Aku melihat wajah Minho, dia sedikit seperti... terluka.

Huh... aku benci perasaan seperti ini. Sangat bersalah.

"Kajja..."

Entah sadar atau tidak, aku meraih tangannya dan menyeretnya masuk. Aku tak tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Hanya saja, aku ingin menurutinya. Aku ingin membahagiakannya.

"Gomawo, Hyungie...!" 

Ugh... aku benci saat dia memelukku seperti ini.

Membuatku jadi ingin menangis.

'_Mianhe, Minho-yah... '_

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang!"

Aku mendengar suara itu, teriakan cempreng dan ah... benar. Namja menyebalkan yang suka marah-marah. Dia benar-benar bekerja ditempat Minho.

Tapi, ada suara yang menggangguku. Suara lembut dan petikan gitar yang sangat hangat. Sangat pas dan romantis.

Aku terus menatapnya, menunggu mata kami bertemu. Cukup lama, sampai dia hampir menyelesaikan lagunya. Dia menatapku. Meski dia terus bernyanyi, tapi aku tahu wajahnya tersenyum.

"Kau memang hyung yang terbaik untukku. Kita bahkan memiliki ikatan, ya 'kan Hyung?"

Aku menoleh pada Minho yang entah sejak kapan berdiri disisiku.

"Aku menyukainya, bahkan sejak pertama aku melihatnya. Mungkin hanya tinggal pendekatan sedikit dan aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya."

.

.

.

Aku tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Atau mungkin aku sudah terlalu terbiasa bersikap dingin dan acuh, jadi semuanya terasa mudah. Aku tak mau dia selalu mengatakan dia menyukaiku, yang mungkin kenyataannya dia hanya menyukai permainan musikku.

Aku juga terkadang membenci saat ia memuji kopi buatanku yang memang sengaja aku buatkan untuknya. Mungkin saja, dia hanya merasa tak enak padaku saat tahu aku dan Minho bersaudara.

Dan aku menyayangi Minho. Dia salah satu bagian terbaik dari hidupku. Jika dia tak ada, aku mungkin tak akan sebebas ini menjalani hidupku. Aku menyesal, saat usia mudanya dia harus sudah mengurus perusahaan appa dan dengan senang hati menggantikan aku. Melupakan impiannya sendiri untuk bisa membawa Korea menjadi juara dunia.

Aku tertawa pedih dalam hatiku.

Aku tak bisa menggenggamnya meski dia sudah berada di tanganku.

"Terima kasih Kyu, kau pasti menyanyikan lagu itu untukku. Iya 'kan?"

"Huh... tidak penting."

"Yah! Setidaknya kau memang tersenyum padaku. Ayo, mengakulah kalau kau menyukaiku."

Aku mengacuhkannya, padakal dia tepat berada disisiku dan terus menggangguku.

"Kyu, bukankah kau tahu perasaanku? Ayolah, mungkin kau hanya malu. Eh, atau karena aku bukan orang kaya jadi kau tak mau..."

"Bukan karena uang, Sungmin. Aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan itu."

"Eh, jadi benar kau juga menyukaiku. Ah... akhirnya." Dia tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Aku tak tahu, harus memukulnya atau menciumnya.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Kalau begitu, aku milikmu dan kau milikku. Iya 'kan? Begitu bukan maksudmu? Ah... senangnya."

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafasku. Untung saja hari ini Minho tak sedang main ke cafe. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan memegang kedua sisi bahunya. Menatap ke kedua matanya.

Tuhan,

Neomu yeppeo...

"Sungmin..."

"Nde."

"Aku tid_"

"Sungmin hyung!" 

.  
Sial!

.

Setan kecil itu datang lagi dan langsung menyeret Sungmin. Namja itu, seharusnya ikut terbang ditelan salju kemarin malam. Menyebalkan sekali.

.

.

.

Entah mengapa, dia terus melakukannya. Ada atau tidak ada Minho. Aku tak enak.

Aku bisa melihat perasaan Minho, aku tahu dia sakit hati. Dasar bodoh!

Aku mendekati Sungmin, ini sudah cukup dan dia tak akan melakukan ini lagi. Padaku ataupun Minho. Mungkin ini saatnya, aku harus berhenti memberikan harapan padanya.

"Berikan padaku."

"Tapi_"

"Kau tak punya hak untuk merekamnya. Jangan membuatku marah."

Aku mengambil kamera miliknya dan mengeluarkan memori didalamnya. Mengambil memori itu dan memberikan kembali kamera ke pemiliknya.

Aku menutup mataku, aku tak melihatnya. Aku tak ingin melihat kesedihan Sungmin. Ini sudah cukup. "Berhenti menguntitku dan merekap pertinjukanku. Kau tak berhak melakukannya, Lee Sungmin-ssi!"

Aku bisa melihat wajah terkejut Minho, tapi aku ingin menjadi buta. Aku tak ingin melihatnya menangis. Aku tahu dia menangis, dan aku tahu mulai saat ini aku hanya akan menjadi kesedihan untuknya dan Minho adalah kebahagiaannya.

.

.

.

Apa yang terjadi sama sekali tak sama dengan apa yang kuharapkan.

Aku tak bisa menjauhkannya dariku, dan aku tak ingin menjauh. Aku juga tak ingin dia pergi dan memperhatikan Minho. Aku tahu, ini adalah hal bodoh seperti memperebutkan seboah kotak kosong tanpa isi apapun itu.

Kami semua, sama-sama sakit.

Dan aku tak ingin terlihat terluka. Hanya diam dan mengacuhkannya. Tapi, sama sekali aku tak berharap dia menjauh dan bahkan bersama dengan Minho. Aku tak ingin mengalah pada Minho, aku hanya tak ingin seperti ini.

Lelah...

.

.

.

"Sungmin hyung..."

Aku sungguh tak ingin tahu, apa yang akan ia katakan. Aku sudah cukup menutup diri dan kurasa aku sudah lelah. Aku akan menyerah, aku harus memaksakannya. Tapi saat aku melihat Minho, dengan senyuman bodohnya dan tangannya tengah menarik Sungmin dalam pelukannya_

Aku membenci keduanya, aku membenci Sungmin. Aku membenci diriku sendiri, kenapa seperti ini?

.

.

Dan saat aku tahu jika mereka tak bersama, entahlah aku tak tahu harus bersikap apa. Mungkin aku orang yang jahat karena aku tersenyum saat menepuk bahu Minho dan menenangkannya. Dia tak pernah sesedih ini saat dia tak diterima. Aku tahu, Sungmin akan terus melihatku. Itu sudah dituliskan dalam takdir, dan meski aku tak tahu entah sampai kapan aku akan siap tapi satu saat nanti aku akan menciumnya dan memintanya menjadi milikku.

.

.

Aku melihatnya di kejauhan.

Dia keluar dari tempat Minho, mencoba melarikan diri. Aku benar-benar benci saat makhluk kecil kurus itu terus saja mendikte apa yang harus dilakukan Sungmin. Dia pula yang membujuk Sungmin untuk pergi dan akhirnya aku harus bersusah payah melamar kerja sebagai pelayan di cake shop yang sama sekali tak ada dalam daftar pekerjaanku.

Meski aku senang, karena Lee Ahjumma sangat ramah dan baik padaku. Bahkan membiarkan aku tinggal dirumahnya , karena memang jarak cake shop ini dari apartemenku cukup jauh.

Aku melihat Sungmin dari kejauhan.

Aku senang bisa melihatnya tersenyum lagi.

"Kyu..." 

"Ah..."Aku melamun. "Mianhe, aku..."

"Sudahlah."

Lee Ahjumma tersenyum. "Mungkin kita bisa minta bantuan Sungmin untuk hari ini. Sesekali kau harus mengajaknya bicara. Tak baik menyimpan perasaan terlalu lama."

"Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Eum, benarkah?"

Ahjumma itu terkadang bersikap genit. Bahkan dia mengedipkan matanya padaku. Benar-benar konyol.

Aku kembali melihat keluar. Mungkin hari ini.

Tidak, harus hari ini.

"Kyu, aku sudah menyuruhnya kesini. Kurasa kalian bisa memiliki waktu sebentar. Sebaiknya kau berusaha mengajaknya bicara."

"Ahjumma,kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Aku tahu, dan apa kau lupa aku juga pernah muda."

Lagi-lagi dia mengedipkan matanya padaku. Aku melihat Sungmin berjalan ke arahku. Dia terlihat cantik dengan bungan yang memenuhi kedua tangannya.

Satu hari nanti, kau akan datang padaku dengan pakaian putih dan juga bunga mawar yang cantik. Dan aku, akan mengulurkan tanganku dan menyambutmu.

.

.

**END**

.

.

Aku tahu, bahasaku aneh...

Ga tahu kenapa, mungkin gegara kebanyakan belajar. Ah... buat yang nunggu NSFC, mianhe masih buntu nih...

Love you...

Chu 3


End file.
